


Sky above, voice within

by Jojos_guizmou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, des gens souffrent beaucoup, la réussir probablement, la vie d'aventurier c'est bien, plus de douleur que de réconfort, qu'est ce que je ferai de ma vie sans ce jeu, quête spirituelle, symbolisme, voyage à travers Bordeciel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojos_guizmou/pseuds/Jojos_guizmou
Summary: "Ainsi le printemps est là, ainsi s'en va l'hiver qui n'en finissait pas"Dans un hameau de fermes près de Vendeaume, une guerrière muette et un menteur itinérant s'élancent sur les chemins à la recherche d'incroyables aventures; tandis qu'à l'Ouest une nouvelle menace se rassemble.Seules restent les cendres, après le passage des dragons.





	1. Prologue

Ouverture

Ainsi le printemps est là,  
Ainsi s'en va l'hiver qui n'en finissait pas  
Recule enfin la neige et la saison glacée,  
Face aux assauts des brises qui précédent l'été.  
Les bosquets reverdissent sur les flancs des montagnes,  
Voilà la renaissance du pays de cocagne.  
Mais déjà du haut des cimes ternissent les feuillets,  
Dans les vastes prairies pourrissent les bouquets.  
Le froid revient en force, c'est l'été qui s'en va.  
Adieu douce chaleur, c'est l'automne que voilà.


	2. Des cris dans la nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le premier chapitre! J'ai changé le nom de ma fic pour un titre de la BO de Skyrim que j'écoute en boucle pour écrire et que je trouvais particulièrement approprié. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Marcurio se réveilla avant que les cris ne commencent.

Il rêvait de sa vie à Faillaise, sa vie de magicien à l’embauche, ayant quasiment prit racine dans l’auberge de la ville. Sa vie avant sa rencontre avec une enfant de dragon qui ignorait encore qui elle était. Premier basculement. Bien avant celui qui les propulserait dans ce palais, de l’autre côté des Gorges du monde, loin de leurs débuts en tant qu’aventuriers. Comme si son existence s’articulait autour de fractures qui l’entraînaient d’un chapitre à l’autre de sa vie. Il rêvait d’une nuit où il était sorti tardivement de l’auberge, imbibé d’alcool jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux, l’haleine puante, les yeux vagues. Et pourtant à travers ce brouillard d’ivresse opaque il avait su voir les étoiles et percevoir leur beauté, alors même que le trajet de l’auberge à son habitation lui échappait. Dans le rêve, un dragon venait se poser devant lui alors qu’il traversait la place du marché. C’était un petit dragon, comparé à ceux qu’ils affronteraient par la suite. Un tout petit dragon de la taille d’un gros chien, peut-être, qui le dévisageait de ses pupilles brulantes. Dans le rêve, Marcurio s’avançait vers le reptile prudemment, à petits pas, pour ne pas l’effrayer, ne pas réveiller le souffle mortel qu’abritaient ses poumons. La bête l’observait avec la même suspicion, probablement soupçonnait-elle l’homme qui lui faisait face d’être capable de quelques sorcelleries (bien qu’aux vues de la quantité d’alcool que Marcurio avait consommé ce soir-là, il aurait été bien en peine de jeter le moindre sort). Le magicien cherchait seulement à contourner le dragon et à poursuivre son chemin, sans s’inquiéter outre mesure de la présence d’un tel animal au pied du château du Jarl.

Dans le rêve, les dragons sont comme les chiens, une partie du paysage.

Marcurio ne s’attendait donc pas à ce qu’un Cri soudain vienne le cueillir au creux des reins et le propulse en avant à travers une fenêtre, des meubles, des murs de pierre. Il se réveilla avant que la douleur ne s’installe dans son corps brisé.

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les hauteurs du baldaquin et du plafond allant se perdre dans l’obscurité qu’il scrutait, encore enroué de sommeil. Sa gorge était sèche, les draps râpeux contre sa peau. Marcurio s’extirpa de sa couche, frissonnant au contact de la pierre glacée contre ses pieds. Le feu dans l’âtre s’était éteint, il raviva les braises d’une flexion des doigts et passa une robe de chambre par-dessus sa tunique, vaine tentative d’échapper au froid pernicieux. Il n’avait pas rêvé de dragons depuis longtemps. Il restait un fond d’eau dans la chope sur sa commode et c’est alors qu’il aspirait goulûment ces quelques gouttes pour apaiser sa gorge parcheminée que les cris lui parvinrent. Les sorts naquirent dans les paumes de ses mains quand la première femme de chambre hurla. Elle hurlait encore quand Marcurio déboula à travers le palais jusqu’aux appartements de la Haute-Reine. Les enchantements entre ses doigts moururent en silence face au tableau qui l’attendait. Il n’y avait rien à faire.

***

Sa mort commence avec une chute. Elle tombe depuis les étages du palais au milieu des éclats de verre. Elle tombe vers la mer déchaînée en cette nuit d’orage. Le goût du fer se répand sur sa langue, le sang ruisselle sur son visage et imprègne ses cheveux. Un vent furieux vient fouetter ses vêtements, l’accompagner dans sa descente infernale vers les flots tumultueux. Elle heurte une corniche de pierre. Le souffle qui lui manquait déjà finit d’échapper à ses poumons malmenés. La douleur s’empare de ses membres brisés. Son corps n’est qu’une marionnette aux mains de dieux capricieux. L’océan l’accueille en son sein glacé dans une éclaboussure dont le fracas s’étouffe sous les hurlements de la tempête qui s’époumone au-dessus des vagues. Son sang se mêle à l’eau salée, petites spirales rougeâtres dans l’immensité. Le froid vient la palper doucement du bout de ses doigts de gel, la saisir aux creux de ses paumes et lentement ankyloser ses mains, ses pieds, ses joues. Aucune partie de son corps ne répond à sa tentative d’échapper à l’emprise des eaux, elle reste inerte et immobile, s’enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs. L’orage vient cribler les vagues de centaines de gouttelettes, elle peut les voir percer le voile qui la sépare de la surface. La mer la fait sienne en quelques secondes et tandis qu’elle l’aspire dans son cœur, l’enfant de dragon voit pour la dernière fois les lumières du palais scintiller loin au-dessus d’elle. Elle aimerait crier une dernière fois. Quitter ce monde dans le même hurlement qui l’a vu naître héroïne d’un pays tout entier, mais l’eau salée envahit sa bouche, sa gorge et ses poumons. La haute-reine de Bordeciel meurt, dans le silence et sous la pluie.

***

La fenêtre donnant au-dessus de la baie était brisée. Les morceaux de vitre éparpillée brillaient de reflets dorés sous la flamme des bougies. Marcurio pouvait voir son visage défait, encore empreint de sommeil, lui retourner un regard hébété, tout juste tiré d’un rêve. Il s’arracha à sa contemplation. Ce n’était pas un rêve. Les quartiers de la haute-reine avaient été retourné, les meubles gisaient au sol, les draps s’étendaient en flaque autour du lit. Des traces de brûlure laissées par des sortilèges constellaient les murs. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur le matelas, sur les tapis, sur la hache plantée dans le dossier d’une chaise. Sur les éclats de verre encore accrochés au cadre de la fenêtre. Partout. Sauf sur l’épée de la reine, encore dans son fourreau, posée négligemment après une longue journée de travail sur une table basse. Marcurio s’approcha du vide que surplombait la chambre. Un orage monstrueux faisait rage à l’extérieur, la pluie venant tambouriner furieusement contre les vitres, ou, par la trouée nouvellement formée, consteller les dalles du sol de petites taches grises. Le magicien jeta un coup d’œil à la houle en contrebas. Il faisait trop sombre pour y apercevoir quoi, ou qui, que ce soit. Il se tourna vers le garde le plus proche.

« Qu’on envoie des bateaux aux pieds du palais. Peut-être trouveront ils quelque chose qui nous éclairera sur ce qui s’est passé. »

« Bien monseigneur. »

Marcurio entreprit de faire le tour de la pièce méticuleusement, notant tous les détails qui pouvaient lui servir, la façon dont les ouvrages d’histoire avaient chu de leur étagère, comment telle table basse se retrouvait sous tel coussin. Il ne fallait que penser, analyser les indices, trouver des réponses, punir les coupables, protéger la paix nouvelle. Surtout ne pas ressentir. Ne pas se souvenir du sourire satisfait qui suivait chaque Cris envoyant ses ennemis au loin. Ne pas imaginer son air renfrogné face à toute la paperasserie nécessaire à l’application de ses idées. Ne pas penser aux idées. Ne pas se remémorer les discussions tardives sur l’état du monde, les combats côte à côte, les longues marches à travers le pays. Ne pas penser à la mort comme une fin, mais comme une bifurcation imprévue du chemin. Surtout ne rien montrer. Être comme toujours cynique et académique, peut-être noyer son chagrin dans l’alcool. Marcurio posta des gardes devant les appartements et se rendit jusqu’à la salle du trône. Il y trouva Lydia. La jeune femme s’élança entre ses bras avec un sanglot. Le magicien lui accorda quelques secondes d’effusion de sentiments puis la repoussa délicatement. La guerrière avait revêtu son armure de garde de Solitude et c’est alors qu’il prit conscience qu’il ne portait qu’une chemise de nuit et une robe de chambre et qu’il était pied nu. Impossible de recevoir qui que ce soit ainsi. Et du monde affluerait à Solitude avant même que le soleil ne soit levé. Lydia le regardait en retenant ses larmes.

« Marcurio… Je ne veux pas y croire… Comment... ? Qu’est-ce que... ? Sans personne pour s’opposer à… »

Elle baissa la tête pour essuyer ses larmes.

« Reprends-toi, Lydia. Il nous faut agir désormais. Je veux que tu choisisses les messagers à envoyer aux différents Jarls toi-même. Des soldats de confiance. Il nous faut faire vite et… »

Il fut interrompu par un garde se précipitant vers eux depuis l’entrée du palais.

« Maître Marcurio ! Venez vite dans la cours, vous devez voir quelque chose ! »

Le magicien jura.

« Un instant. Lydia, rassemble un groupe fiable et part immédiatement. Il faut que la nouvelle vienne de nous. »

La guerrière hocha la tête. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se séparèrent dans la cours. Tandis que Lydia poursuivait sa route, Marcurio suivit le garde jusqu’à l’entrée de la ville. Un homme encapuchonné se tenait devant les portes, encerclés par une dizaine de gardes l’épée à la main.

« Il a seulement dit qu’il voulait vous voir, murmura le soldat au magicien, et avec ce qui s’est passé peut-être qu’il sait… »

« Maître Marcurio ? demanda l’inconnu d’une voix tranchante. »

« C’est moi. »

« Je suis envoyé par Haeneld Ulrahrikssen. Il tient à vous faire savoir que dans un mois il marchera contre Solitude pour réclamer le trône vacant. »

Marcurio grinça des dents. L’histoire avait une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter.

« Le trône est déjà occupé, rétorqua-t-il avec acidité. »

L’inconnu sourit sous sa capuche.

« Vraiment ? Il me semble pourtant qu’à l’heure où nous parlons, votre reine nourrit les poisso… »

Propulsé par un éclair soudain, l’homme alla heurter les portes de Solitude de plein fouet. Il se releva avec une grimace mais déjà Marcurio le dominait de toute sa hauteur, un sort crépitant dans une main.

« Ecoute moi bien, petite ordure, siffla-t-il en soulevant le messager par le col, retourne vite auprès de ton maître Haeneld Ultratruc et fais-lui savoir que le trône de Bordeciel n’est pas et ne sera jamais à lui. D’autres ont déjà essayé et échoué auparavant, qu’il ne commette pas la même erreur. »

Il relâcha son col et l’homme s’affaissa au sol.

« Ouvrez les portes. »

L’inconnu se redressa, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Ignorez Haeneld autant que vous le voulez, mais ne soyez pas surpris lorsque nous reviendrons frapper à votre porte. »

Il cracha aux pieds de Marcurio, s’enroula dans sa cape et sortit dans la nuit. Les portes claquèrent en se refermant et le magicien fut parcouru par un long frisson. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu’un rêve. Un long et terrible rêve mais un rêve tout de même. Il allait finir par se réveiller, rien n’aurait changé, elle serait affaissée sur le trône quand il arriverait, écoutant les doléances de ses sujets et lancerait un coup d’œil amusé à ses cheveux du matin. Il frissonna à nouveau. Il était toujours en chemise de nuit et pieds-nus dans la boue gelée. « Doublez les patrouilles pour la nuit, capitaine. A l’aube nous rassemblerons les nobles de la ville au palais. » Le soldat salua et se tourna vers ses hommes. Marcurio renifla. Avec toute cette pluie, il n’allait pas manquer de tomber malade. Il retourna au palais en pataugeant dans les flaques.


	3. La guerrière silencieuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine mais organisée comme je suis, c'est pas gagné...  
> On rencontre ici l’héroïne de notre histoire!

Une flèche frôla son épaule, mordit la chaire, et la guerrière recula derrière une charrette renversée. Ces bandits n’avaient aucune envie d’abandonner le moulin où ils avaient élu domicile. Elle soupesa l’épée ébréchée que lui avait confié Teodoran. Un souvenir de jours plus sombre avait-il dit. Il ne pensait pas s’en servir à nouveau, seulement, les brigands qui occupaient désormais le moulin du hameau semblaient décidés à s’installer pour de bon. La guerrière ne s’était par proposée pour se battre. Mais elle avait vu les rides sur les visages, la peur dans les yeux, les tremblements des mains. Ses rides étaient des cicatrices, elle ne connaissait pas la peur et ses mains étaient sûres. Elle leur devait bien de se battre pour eux, alors qu’ils l’avaient trouvée, soignée, nourrie, qu’ils avaient accepté son silence et son mystère.  
Elle avait trouvé les bandits attablés autour d’un feu. Ils s’étaient armés après qu’elle ait abattu le plus proche, du tranchant de l’épée. Un deuxième étaient tombé avant qu’ils ne se réfugient dans le moulin et l’empêchaient d’approcher. Une autre flèche vint se planter dans une planche de la charrette. Elle risqua un coup d’œil dans un interstice du bois. Deux des bandits s’étaient saisis de leurs arcs et s’étaient embusqués, un dans l’entrée du moulin, l’autre dans une fenêtre à l’étage. Il lui était impossible de les atteindre sans se faire percer le cuir de façon funeste et malheureuse. Elle inspecta les alentours, derrière elle le chemin menant aux trois fermes de Lhaalu qui formaient à peine un hameau, autour des arbres rachitiques ne lui apportant aucune couverture et enfin ce reste de caravane qui avait manquée de chance. La guerrière fut tentée de traverser au culot. De parcourir les quelques mètres qui la séparait du premier bandit et de lui passer sa lame rouillée à travers le corps. Les cicatrices qui dessinaient sur sa peau des motifs vengeurs et son genou défaillant lui inspirèrent d’autres idées. La chance ne semblait pas avoir été souvent de son côté par le passé. Même si elle ne s’en souvenait pas.  
Un faucon survola le champ de bataille improvisé. Son ombre traçait des cercles autour du moulin, marquant les allers et retours de son propriétaire loin au-dessus de la scène qui se déroulait au sol, détaché des soucis qui agitent les mortels. La guerrière raffermi sa prise sur la garde de son épée. Que faiblisse son genou si cela l’enchantait, mais elle n’allait pas croupir derrière cette ruine de chariot pourrissant jusqu’à la nuit. A croupetons elle s’approcha des limites de sa cachette et tendit ses muscles, prête à tenter la course de sa vie.

« Holà du château ! »

La guerrière se figea. Dans le moulin, on entendit bruire les conversations surprises des bandits.

« Eh bien quel accueil ! »

Une épée dans une main, un bouclier dans l’autre, un jeune homme vêtu d’atour coloré, portant une mandoline en bandoulière dans son dos et souriant effrontément s’avançait vers eux.

« Ma mie ne craignez point, je suis là pour vous aider ! Ces bon à rien ne vous importuneront plus, fois d’Aldemire de la Brèche ! »

La guerrière voulu le prévenir, lui faire signe de reculer, de ne pas entrer dans la ligne de mire des bandits mais il enchaînait déjà avec sa tirade suivante.

« Messieurs, honte à vous ! S’en prendre ainsi à une Dame sans défense, c’est indigne d’un chevalier ! Aussi, moi Alde- »

Une flèche vint se planter à ses pieds l’arrêtant net. Pas encore dans la zone de tire des brigands embusqués alors.

« Manant ! Les hommes se battent en duel courtois ! Pas en ruses mesquines et autres fourberies ! »

La guerrière agit à l’instinct. Si le nouveau-venu souhaitait sentir le vent chatouiller ses intestins grand bien lui en face, mais il avait l’avantage d’avoir attiré l’attention des bandits. Elle contourna la charrette, s’élança vers le moulin et tandis que le tireur à l’étage criait des ordres à ses compères au sol, elle atteignit le premier et déversa ses entrailles sur la terre. Elle para une attaque d’un autre mercenaire. Elle pouvait entendre les exclamations outragées du saltimbanque à l’extérieur et les jurons du dernier tireur restant à l’étage. Une odeur de sang et de merde imprégnait ses sens et recouvrait tout. Son adversaire semblait particulièrement affecté par la mort de son camarade, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil dévastés à son cadavre et elle en profita pour lui passer l’épée en travers de la gorge. Le sang gicla sur ses doigts, affaiblissant sa prise sur son arme. Dans son dos, le preux chevalier hoqueta. Elle le regarda vider le contenu de son estomac sur ses pieds avant de s’avancer dans l’escalier. Au bout d’une dizaine de marche le dernier bandit se jeta sur elle. Elle voulut lever son épée pour parer sa dague mais l’étroitesse du moulin la privait de l’espace nécessaire à se mouvoir et c’est tout juste si elle n’y laissa pas un œil. Leurs deux lames leur échappèrent. Le brigand en vint aux poings. Ils s’agrippèrent l’un à l’autre, les dos rencontrant les murs et les phalanges les pommettes. Son mauvais genou lâcha. Avec une grimace elle s’affaissa contre les marches, entraînant son adversaire à sa suite et ils dégringolèrent au bas de l’escalier. Des tâches sombres flottèrent devant ses yeux quand l’arrière de sa tête heurta le sol. Elle se redressa péniblement, trop lentement, et le bandit était déjà sur elle, frappant son visage de ses poings. Elle tenta de le repousser, lui griffa la figure, tirant sur tout ce qui pouvait être une prise : oreilles, cheveux. Soudain, le jeune homme se dressa au-dessus d’eux, son bouclier brandit à deux mains. Le crâne du brigand émis un craquement écœurant et il s’écroula contre la guerrière.

« Je… Je… Je l’ai tué ! »

Le jeune homme vomit une deuxième fois pendant que la guerrière s’extirpait de sous le cadavre. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et la tête lui tournait une fois debout mais ses blessures étaient majoritairement superficielles. Certaines de ses cicatrices lui disaient qu’elle avait connu pire. Elle ramassa son épée au pied de l’escalier et essuya la lame dans un peu de neige. Les tendons fragiles de son genou la lançant à chaque pas, elle remonta sur la berge et repris la route du hameau.

« Attendez ! Gente dame attendez ! »

Elle n’avait pas dépassé sa charrette renversée que le jeune homme l’avait rattrapé en courant.

« Les routes de Bordeciel ne sont pas sûres pour une femme, vous savez, je vais vous accompagner. Où allez-vous ? »

Elle le dévisagea en levant un sourcil.

« Ma dame, je vous prie de croire en la pureté de mes intentions ! Foi d’Aldemire de la Brèche, rien ni personne ne saurait s’en prendre à vous avec votre serviteur à vos côtés ! »

La guerrière secoua la tête avec dédain et repris sa route sans un mot. Aldemire la poursuivit.

« Je vois que vous êtes timide, ne vous en faites pas, je peux faire la conversation pour deux. »

Effectivement, alors qu’ils remontaient l’estuaire vers le Hameau de Lhaalu, Aldemire lui raconta sa vie par le menu, comment à l’âge de 10 ans il s’était retrouvé orphelin, avait décidé de devenir un guerrier, s’était entraîné dur pendant plusieurs années avant de partit sur les routes afin de devenir un grand guerrier digne des légendes tel l’Enfant de Dragon.

« Vous connaissez tout de l’Enfant de Dragon bien entendu ? L’un des rares héros à avoir vu son nom entrer dans l’histoire de son vivant. »

La guerrière haussa légèrement les épaules. La longue liste de toutes ces choses qu’elle était sensée savoir et pourtant ignorait n’avait de cesse de s’allonger depuis qu’elle était arrivée au Hameau, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie passée.

« J’aurai tout donné pour la voir en chair et en os au moins une fois. Mais il est trop tard désormais, j’ai entendu un voyageur dire qu’elle était morte. C’est la deuxième fois que quelqu’un assassine un Haut-Roi, enfin une Haute-Reine, en 15 ans. Je pourrais toujours rencontrer le Seigneur Marcurio j’imagine. Mais ce n’est pas la même chose, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle le laissa babiller toute leur marche, tandis que de gros nuages se massaient au Nord, portés par le vent océanique glacé. Il neigerait bientôt. Ils arrivèrent en vue de Lhaalu dans la soirée, la nuit les ayant surpris sur le chemin. Les habitants s’étaient agglutinés autour des deux arrivants et avaient pressé Aldemire de questions, ils savaient bien qu’il n’y avait aucune réponse à attendre de leur invitée. Une fois au chaud devant un beau feu et une chope de bière à la main, le jeune homme se fit un plaisir de leur narrer l’épique combat qui l’avait vu voler au secours d’une belle dame en danger, aux prises avec les pires gredins que l’on puisse trouver en Bordeciel. Il s’était lancé à l’assaut de l’ennemi alors qu’elle menaçait de faiblir sous leurs coups, tranchant dans le vif, maniant l’épée comme personne. Il s’était ensuite porté garant de la raccompagner jusqu’à sa demeure afin que sa route ne l’expose pas à de plus grands périls. Avec toutes ces émotions sa douce amie en avait perdu l’usage de la parole, c’était donc aux villageois de lui dire son nom.

« Ah ! s’exclama le vieil homme qui logeait la guerrière, heureusement qu’vous étiez là, alors, mon p’tit. On aurait pas voulu qu’notre Muette se fasse découper en rondelles, ça non. Quelle chance que vous soyez passé là ! »

Les fermiers cachèrent mal leur fou rire.

« La chance, ou le destin ! Renchérit Aldemire, s’en s’apercevoir du sourire malicieux de son interlocuteur, plaise aux dieux que j’intervienne partout où l’on sème le malheur et la désolation ! »

Une femme leva sa chope.

« Pour Aldemire le guerrier, hip hip hip ! »

« Hourra ! »

On trinqua joyeusement. Assise un peu en retrait, Muette se réchauffait lentement près du feu. La sueur du combat avait trempé ses vêtements, et ce n’est pas la bise glaciale soufflant régulièrement sur Bordeciel qui lui aurait permis de sécher. Depuis le début de ses souvenirs, son réveil dans un des lits de Teodoran, le fermier qui l’avait trouvé évanouie dans son champ, elle avait toujours eu froid.

« Raconte-nous donc tes aventures, Aldemire le guerrier ! On veut savoir ce qu’y se trame sur les chemins ces temps ! »

Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme enchaîna sur une autre de ses aventures, où il avait retrouvé le cheval préféré du Jarl Aerin de Faillaise, tout en affrontant deux ours et un smilodon. Teodoran vint s’asseoir à côté de Muette, tandis qu’Aldemire mimait son combat à main nu sous les applaudissements des fermiers.

« Eh beh, tu t’es trouvé un drôle de loupiot, ma p’tite. J’en avais jamais vu un comme ça. »

Il tendit une chope à la guerrière.

« Infusion de lys-des-cimes bleus. Ça va te mettre du cœur au ventre, tu vas voir. »

Muette accepta la potion et la sirota en frissonnant.

« M’est avis que c’est pas c’te tête de ragnard qui nous a débarrassé des bandits du moulin, j’me trompe ? »

La guerrière hocha doucement la tête. Teodoran sourit, révélant les dents gâtées qui siégeaient dans sa bouche.

« Héhéhé, c’est un fier service que tu nous as rendu là. On va pouvoir reprendre la production de farine et ça c’est pas rien. Heureusement que j’t’ai trouvé toute gelée dans mon champ un matin, hein. »

Les yeux fatigués du vieil homme étincelèrent sous les reflets des flammes. Tout au long du mois qu’elle avait passé à Lhaalu, d’abord se reposant puis aidant aux travaux des champs, elle l’avait vu se lever avant le soleil et se coucher bien après qu’il n’y ait plus une seule lumière dehors. Au moins pouvait-elle lui apporter un peu de soutiens. Le vieil homme posa délicatement sa main sur son genou pour la tirer de sa rêverie.

« C’est pas un endroit pour une p’tite comme toi ici. »

Muette releva la tête avec indignation.

« Teuteuteu. Pas de discussion. Tu viens des chemins, ça se voit sur ta peau que t’en as vu des vertes et des pas mures. T’es pas une fermière, Muette, mais tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Eh ! Tu peux même récupérer ma ferme une fois qu’j’aurais clamsé. Mais tu s’ras pas heureuse. Pas comme tu pourrais l’être avec une épée dans une main et rien que les chemins devant toi. »

La guerrière et le fermier se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Elle observa sa face ridée, ses lèvres gercées, le peu de cheveux qui s’accrochait encore à son crâne. Son épiderme parcheminé était constellé de tâche de son. Une fine cicatrice courrait de son menton à son oreille gauche, et Muette savait qu’elle se poursuivait à l’arrière du crâne pour finir dans son cou. Il ne lui avait jamais dit d’où elle venait. Que voyait-il en retour sur son propre visage ? Un réseau de cicatrice dégringolant de son front jusqu’à son nez, zébrant sa peau de marques plus claires. Une oreille déchiquetée, peut-être par les mêmes coups qui marquaient son faciès. Et caché sous les vêtements raccommodés qu’elle portait, tout un dessin d’anciennes blessures dont ni Teodoran ni Muette ne savaient l’origine, mais présupposaient qu’elles étaient responsables de sa perte de mémoire. Sans compter un genou rouillé. Le fermier raffermit sa prise sur celui-ci.

« J’dis pas que tu me manqueras pas. Mais regarde-moi c’t’énergumène ! »

Aldemire était au milieu d’un nouveau récit, debout sur la table, une cuillère en bois dans une main, un couvercle dans l’autre, et faisaient de grand geste pour le plus grand plaisir de son auditoire.

« Si c’est le genre de gars qui prennent la route de nos jours, on est pas sorti de l’auberge. J’dis pas qu’il faut pas un peu de rêveurs, moi-même j’aime bien regarder vers la mer par temps clair et m’demander c’que ça f’rait d’être marin, mais ça veut pas dire qu’c’est interdit d’être dégourdi. Avec la Haute-Reine-de-dragon on était sur la bonne piste, mais maintenant qu’elle a fait l’grand saut… »

Il regarda un instant Aldemire s’escrimer à mimer à la fois son adversaire et lui-même.

« Ma p’tite Muette, j’ai l’sentiment qu’y a de grande chose à faire pour toi. »

Le vieil homme se leva en grimaçant.

« Ouh, c’que j’me fais vieux. Bon, on d’vrait aller s’coucher, on a encore une bonne journée d’labeur demain. »

Muette acquiesça et siffla la fin de son infusion. Ils furent gratifiés d’un salut cavalier par Aldemire qui poursuivait sa geste et sortirent. Dehors, le froid mordant les cueillit au creux du ventre. Le vent sifflait contre les toits de chaume, soulevant une fine poussière glacée qui venait piquetait les endroits où leur peau était nue. Une fois à l’abri à l’intérieur de la ferme de Teodoran, Muette raviva les braises et entreposa deux bûches dans l’âtre tandis que le vieil homme sortait son lit du placard où il était entreposé durant la journée.

« Tu sais… commença le fermier. »

Il regarda Muette assise au bord de sa couche.

« Nan ça fait rien, dors pitchoune. A demain. »

Il se glissa derrière le rideau qui délimitait sa chambre. Muette se laissa aller en arrière et s’allongea de tout son long, étirant ses muscles encore endoloris. Elle devait s’étirer, et se passer un coup d’eau. Si elle s’endormait comme ça, son corps ne lui pardonnerait pas au matin, sans parler de l’odeur que Teodoran ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Avant qu’elle ait trouvé l’énergie de se relever, elle dormait déjà profondément.

Dans son rêve, elle est debout face aux ténèbres et les ténèbres lui rendent son regard. L’obscurité l’entoure et la retient, comme un piège et comme une étreinte. Il fait bon au cœur de l’ombre. Le froid abandonne son emprise sur ses membres comme il ne l’a pas fait d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvienne. Ce qui n’est pas très loin, mais tout ce qu’elle connaît. Une éternité. Elle se laisse baigner par les ténèbres. Et une voix vient murmurer à son oreille :  
« Douce enfant, écoute ce que dise ceux que l’âge saisit, ils ont vu plus que tu ne le soupçonne. »  
Elle ne sait que répondre.  
« Ne ressens-tu pas l’appel de l’inconnu ? N’as-tu pas envie de voir ce qu’il y a derrière l’horizon ? Ton esprit est vierge de toute image, n’est-ce pas l’occasion d’en peindre de nouvelles ? »  
Elle n’a pas la force de répondre.  
« Tendre enfant, ces bandits qui gisent immobiles sous la neige, ils ne sont qu’un exemple parmi tant d’autres de voleurs, assassins et brigands. Ne veux-tu rien faire pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même ? »  
Muette voudrait répondre, mais sa voix refuse de porter. Elle s’en est si peu servit dans cette nouvelle vie, et déjà c’était trop. Comment retrouver le bon mouvement des muscles, la bonne contraction du larynx, le roulement des mots sur la langue avant de glisser entre les dents et de passer les lèvres. Elle veut lui dire qu’elle souhaite partir. Elle doit lui dire qu’elle aime Teodoran comme un père, si tant est qu’elle sait ce qu’est un père. Elle aimerait lui dire que deux idées s’opposent, sous son crâne et dans son cœur. Elle ouvre la bouche et…

Muette se redressa brusquement, réveillée de plein fouet par un bruit dont elle ne savait s’il venait de son rêve ou de la réalité. Une assiette tremblait sur la table, de la poussière tombait du plafond. Derrière son rideau, Teodoran grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna dans son lit grinçant. La guerrière déglutit. Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait cessé de parler, il lui semblait que sa langue était moins lourde, son haleine plus fraîche. Comme si un grand coup de vent intérieur avait balayé la poussière qui s’y était déposée depuis quatre semaines. Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de quitter ses bottes avant de se mettre au lit.


End file.
